Hinata
by Hinata Aron
Summary: This is a Fanfiction about Misaki *Chelsea* and Vaughn. Misaki is pergent with their child. She's happy to be able to bring life into this world. But will this child bring more pain than happiness?
1. The Beginning

**YEY! Harvest moon sunshine islands fan fiction! Thought of this one night and was like "Hey I've got something here!" So here it is. Enjoy!**

_Well I'm close to giving birth now. Should be anyway now...But I'm worried about Vaughn. I'm worried on how he'll act around the baby. He's kind and sweet, but he's shy and uh cold when you first meet him. Wait not cold just he doesn't want to hurt people like he was. He told me about his past one night while we were falling asleep. He told me because he didn't want our child to go through the same. Oh I got off topic! But I'm still worried. I...I just hope everything goes ok._

Misaki closed her Diary when she heard Vaughn came in. She turned around and saw he was covered in cow milk. She couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her lips.Vaughn in returned just scowled. He walked to the closet and grabbed a towel and started to dry himself. Misaki couldn't hold herself any longer.

"What happened?" She asked with a huge smile on her face.

Vaughn pulled off his hat and set it on the self next to him. "The dog thought it would be funny to scare the cow." Misaki went into a fit of laughter. Vaughn in response threw the towel he was using at Misaki. "I'm going to go take a shower." Vaughn walked in to the bedroom to grab a change of clothes.

"Thanks for taking care of the Ranch for me Baby." Misaki said when Vaughn disappeared into the other room. Vaughn just stuck his arm out of the doorway and waved her off. Misaki smiled and got up and went to the kitchen to cook Vaughn his favorite meal. Porridge. She knew she had better start it now to where it would be cold when he got out of the shower. Just the way he liked it. But even then she'd still have to stick it into the fridge. Misaki smiled to herself has she cooked. She still couldn't believe that she was pregnant with his child. She could still remember the feeling she had when she first saw him. It was her second day on Sunshine Islands and she went to go see Mirabelle's shop. She walked in and was taken aback by his looks. He was wearing his cowboy suit that looked great on him. He had his cowboy hat pulled slightly over his eyes to where you could just barely see them. His grey hair was flowing out from under the hat. His hair fell over his eyes from what she could see. Mirabelle saw Misaki and waved her over. When Misaki got closer she saw that his eyes were purple. His face was emotionless, but it oddly fit his face. Mirabelle introduced them to each other and Misaki made it her mission to become friends with the cold hearted unfriendly Vaughn. Little did she know that she would marry him.

Misaki smiled to herself as she finished cooking the porridge. The only reason she wanted to be friends with him in the first place was because she hated it when people were cold to people they just met. And now she would be with him forever.

Misaki was tasking the porridge out of the fridge when she heard the door to the bedroom open. She glanced behind her to see Vaughn come out wearing a black t-shirt and worn out blue jeans. He was still in his cowboy boots. He was carrying his still milk damped clothes to the laundry. After he started the washing machine he turned around and saw the food Misaki had prepared. A smile grew on his face. He walked quickly over to Misaki and gave her a bear hug. It was kind of hard to do without hurting the baby but he did it. Misaki hugged him back as best as she could.

"I knew there was a reason why I took spilt milk for you." Vaughn said as he sat down to eat. Misaki just laughed and walked over to the closet to grab a jacket to protect herself from the winter winds. She saw Vaughn look behind him to see what she was doing, so she wasn't at all surprised at what he asked.

"Where you are going?" He said between mouthfuls.

"Out. I want to say hi to everyone being how I haven't talked to them in a while."

At that Vaughn turned completely around and looked at Misaki. He stared at her for a while before he spoke. "Don't go too far. Keep your cell phone ON." Misaki rolled her eyes. But she knew he had a point. She had a habit of going somewhere and turning off her phone so she wouldn't be bugged while enjoying the peace and quiet. "If anything happens call me or Felicia." Misaki smiled. She knew he was only acting this way only because he cared. She walked/hobbled over to him and leaned down and kissed him on his cheek.

"Don't worry. I'll be ok. Pinky promise." Misaki stuck out her pinky and smiled. Vaughn face tuned a light shade of pink as locked his pinky in hers. Misaki knew he was embarrassed but liked it when they did it. Being how his childhood was horrible doing this made him think he got a little bit of a good childhood he should have had. Even if just a little. Or so he told her no day while they were sitting on the couch.

As Misaki got to the door Vaughn stopped her again. "Oh, I have to work all day tomorrow at Mirabelle's. She's getting a big shipment of animals. Will you be ok?" Misaki looked back at him.

"I'll be fine." She left.

"Misaki! Oh MY GODDESS! YOU'RE SO BIG!" Alisa came over and gave Misaki a huge hug. Misaki was so happy to see Alisa after so long. (Two weeks) Alisa was Misaki's best friend. Ever since Alisa moved to sunshine islands with Nathan they were best friends. Alisa was a happy nun. She fallowed Nathan where ever he went so she could help teach about the Harvest Goddess. Alisa had orange hair that went to her shoulders and always wore a beautiful dress. She had pretty blue eyes. She would have been married already if she wasn't a nun. Misaki asked this one day and was sad for her but knew she had made her choice. "When the baby due again?" Alisa asked bringing Misaki back to the present.

"Oh, any day now… I can't wait. I'm so excited."

"How's Vaughn doing?" Alisa new about Misaki's concern over how Vaughn might act when the baby came.

"Good good." Misaki laughed. "Actually he came back this morning covered in milk. My day was made when I saw him." Alisa laughed and the two quickly got talking. It was close to sunset when Misaki said good bye to Alisa. Misaki was happy that she was able to see Alisa after so long. Misaki walk back to the boat and couldn't wait for the calming ride home. As she sat on the boat she felt the baby kick. She smiled. She couldn't wait for the baby to be born, but she was still scared about Vaughn.

Misaki walked into her house and smelt curry noodles. She looked over to the kitchen to see Vaughn cooking. She smiled as she hung up her coat. She was a good cook herself, but Vaughn was a master at it. He always claimed that the reason why was because he was always on the move for work that he had to cook for himself. But Misaki always saw the look in his eyes, as he cooked, that gave away his secret. He loved to cook. Even now as he focused on the food, a small smile was in his eyes. He poured the noodles into their bowls. As he turned around, with both bowls in hand, he realized Misaki was home. Misaki gave a little chuckle when she saw him jump slightly.

"Oh! Your home already. I didn't hear you come in." Vaughn set a bowl down in front of Misaki and the other in front of him. He sat down and started eating. He stopped when he realized that Misaki wasn't eating. "Are you not hunger? … Is it not good?" Misaki saw a flash of worry cross his face.

"No it's good. I was just thinking…" Her voice drifted off. Vaughn waited a moment hoping she would start speaking again. When she didn't he spoke.

"Thinking about what?" A smile slowly found its way to Misaki's face. But a tear quickly fallowed the smile. Vaughn jumped a little.

"I-I was thinking that… we're goanna be parents soon. I'm so happy." The tears started to flow like a river out of Misaki's eyes. Vaughn, who was shocked by what was going on, jumped out of his chair and ran to Misaki's side. He took her into a hug and rubbed her back. "I'm so happy." Misaki said in between sobs. "The full blast of all of this just hit me. I don't know why now of all times, but it did. Vaughn I'm scared about what might happen." Misaki herd a small chuckle escape from Vaughn's lips. She looked up at him to see a smile on his face. "What's so funny?"

Vaughn looked at Misaki. The smile on his face grew wider when he spoke. "I just think it's cute that you're worrying about this now. You're due any day now. And about you being scared; don't worry I'll be here with you when you give birth. I won't allow anything to happen to you." With that Vaughn kissed Misaki on the lips. When he pulled away he whispered, "I promise you that." Vaughn then pulled her into a tight hug.

**Awwwww! Such a sweet ending I made! Well I made it sweet to show that I think Vaughn is actually sweet and kind under all that cold/shyness he's got. XD Well can't wait to show ya'll the next chapter.**


	2. The Coming

Misaki woke the next morning to a strange noise. She opened her eyes slightly to see Vaughn on his knees in front of the bathroom. She sat up and called his name. When he turned around she saw that he had a red spot on his forehead.

"Vaughn! Are you ok?" Misaki tried to get out of the bed, but Vaughn put up a hand to stop her.

"I stepped on something, slipped, and hit my head. I'm fine, so don't worry." He slowly got up to show he was ok. He rubbed the red spot on his head as he looked around for what he slipped on. His face turned into a scowl when he found it. He picked up the stuff animal lamb that Misaki threw at him the night before for teasing her. Misaki's face got a pink tint to it, but her smile was so big that you couldn't tell. Vaughn looked at the stuff lamb. "I slipped on this?" Vaughn shook the lamb. "Could this get any more embarrassing?" Vaughn tossed the lamb on the bed and slammed the door to the bathroom closed. Misaki smiled to herself and got up to get dressed out of her night gown and into her regular cloths.

When she got done she walked into the living room only to hear a knock at the door. She walked over to the door and opened it. As soon as she opened it though she felt arm rap around her neck. She was shocked then she realized it was Natalie. Behind Natalie was Felicia and Elliot. Misaki hugged Natalie back so she would let go of her. As soon as Natalie let go Felicia spoke.

"Hi Misaki. It's so good to see you." Felicia walked up and gave Misaki a gentler hug. "We're here to start working on the ranch" Misaki got a questionable look on her face.

"What are you talking about Felicia?"

"I asked them to take care of the ranch and animals while I was at work." Misaki turned around to see Vaughn coming out of the bedroom putting on his hat. "I won't be able to do it today, as I told you, so I asked them to come and do it for me."

"I could have done it," Misaki huffed. Vaughn rolled his eyes.

"You can barely get off the couch and go to the fridge without tiring yourself out. When you came home yesterday you were painting whether you realized it or not."

"No I wasn't!

"Yes you were I realized it when you got up from eating your supper. You were going slower than usual."

Misaki was quiet for a moment as she thought. She realized quickly that he was right. She broke the eye contact that they had when the conversation first started. She glanced up at him only to see a smug look on his face. Misaki glared at him and continued to even when Felicia spoke.

"Well we'll just uh go get started. Misaki we'll come back to tell you when were done."

"Ok. I'll have some drinks ready for you guys." Misaki said still without breaking her contact with Vaughn. It wasn't till Misaki heard the door close behind Felicia and the rest that she broke her contact with him. But even as she looked away she still saw the smile that appeared on his face as if he thought he had won. What he said next confirmed her thoughts.

"Beings how I won this argument; you're not working on the ranch. Your goanna stay here and not tire yourself." He reached out and pet her head ,as was his custom.

Misaki snapped at him like a dog. "You'll regret this one day. Karma will prevail!" Vaughn laughed at Misaki's weirdness.

"Well this is pay back for this morning." Misaki couldn't help but smile at the memory. Vaughn continued to speak ignoring the small chuckle he herd escape Misaki's mouth. "I'm goanna head out now. I'll be back around sundown. See you later" He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye." He left.

Misaki was still mad at him, but couldn't stop her smile from coming. She decided that it would be a waste of energy to keep thinking on the subject, so she went over to the laundry and started to do clothes.

It was around 9 a.m. when Misaki decided to get started on the drinks she promised Felicia. Misaki walked to the kitchen. But half way there she felt water run down her leg. She could believe she was peeing on herself. Then she realized that the baby was coming. She quickly walked to her home phone and tried to dial Vaughn, but all she got was voicemail. She tried Felicia next and got voicemail again. Misaki decided to try Dr. Trent next, but her hands were shaking so much that she dropped the phone. As she started to bend down to pick up the phone she lost the energy to stand altogether. She crouched and sat on the floor leaving the phone where it laid on the floor. She laid up against the wall. She started taking deep breaths. Then at that moment the front door opened and Natalie walked in. She had a smile on her face until she saw Misaki. She got a panicked look then.

"MOM! Come quick!" Natalie yelled outside. "Misaki's having her baby!"


	3. Shock

**Yey! Chapter three is up! In this chapter you see it from Vaughn point of veiw... sort of. In this chapter you also find out a little about his past. I think this will explain why hes so cold to people...but thats just me. Enjoy!**

"I told you we didn't order five baby calves, only three." Vaughn said, through gritted teeth, to the man who was delivering the animals. He was irritated. First they didn't bring all the chickens they asked for. Then one of the sheep went missing. Now they had more cows than they asked for. Vaughn was ready to go home but it was just the morning.

"Sorry sir, I have it here for five baby calves."Vaughn was about to open his mouth to say something nasty to the man, who had caused all the trouble, when Mirabelle came up.

"Its ok we'll take them anyways. Thank you" Mirabelle signed the clipboard and nodded toward the man. The man nodded back and looked back at the clipboard.

"That should be it," He said. "You people have a good day." He walked away; thankful to be leaving the chaos that had just started.

"If I ever see that man again I'll wriggle his scrawny little-"

"Oh Vaughn hush up." Mirabelle said cutting him off. "It's not his fault. Now come help me with these calves." Vaughn rolled his eyes, but still stuck his fingers in on the side of his mouth and whistled for the dog. The dog came running and helped move the calves up the beach with Mirabelle. Julia got all four sheep tied together and led them back to the shop. Vaughn grabbed the two cages that were full of chickens, (four in each cage) and carried them back to the shop. By the time Vaughn reached the shop he could already hear Mirabelle telling Julia where to put one of the calves. Vaughn walked past the barn and into the chicken coop. He let the chickens out and gave them food. Vaughn frowned to himself. He loved all animals but for some reason chickens were his least favorite. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He walked to the barn only to see Mirabelle having problems with one of the new calves. The baby calf didn't want to go into its stall and was being stubborn. Mirabelle noticed Vaughn and called him over.

"Come help me please. It won't go in its stall." Vaughn walked over to a box that they had brought in earlier. He grabbed a bottle and checked to see if it was still warm. When he was sure it was he walked over and squirted some of the milk out of the bottle so the calf could smell what it was. When it realized what he had it came through the stall's doors with help from Mirabelle. It was drinking from the bottle when Mirabelle shut the door to the stall.

"Well looks like you've got it all handled here. Could you feed the rest of the calves? Julia is goanna feed the sheep. Well thanks!" Mirabelle left without even waiting for Vaughn's answer. Vaughn watched her leave then sat down on a hay bell that was in the stall. He watched the calf drink from the bottle till he heard giggling. He looked up to see Julia watching him with a smile on her face. He glared at her then looked away.

"Hey Vaughn, can I ask you something?" Julia was watching for a response from him to tell her to continue. She had known him for a long time to know that he wouldn't say anything so she had to look for movement. She saw a slight movement of his head that was close to a nod. Julia smiled before she spoke. She knew the only one he freely talked to was Misaki. "What do you think of Elliot?" Julia waited for him to respond with words this time. Even though Julia and Vaughn weren't related in any way; he still treated her like a little sister. She knew he would be protective of her no matter what.

"What's he to you?" Vaughn asked. He knew this would shock her for him to ask this, but he didn't want to hold her back anymore. He honestly wanted to help her like she did for him with Misaki.

"Well I like him, but I still don't know if he likes me. I want to go out with him, but he's sooo shy and-"

"He likes you." Vaughn said cutting Julia off. "He told Misaki that one day and she told me. She thought it was sweet and she wishes she could help him." Julia was quiet so Vaughn went on. "Your probably goanna have to ask him out on the first date though, but if he's serious he should ask you on the second one." A huge smile formed on Julia's face. She was so happy that Vaughn accepted her liking Elliot, and him being ok with her going out with him.

"Thanks Vaughn! Here let me feed the calves and you go inside. I'm goanna help you today!" Julia hopped the stall door and took the bottle from Vaughn. He was shocked at first but smiled at her and left. He walked into the house and saw Mirabelle doing paper work. He smiled again. He was happy to be surrounded by people who loved him. But as he was thinking this, a memory popped into his head. It was of his childhood. He saw himself as a child hiding under a bush. He could hear his father, drunk, and calling his name. Vaughn pushed himself farther under the bush when he felt something grab his arm. He turned around swiftly and saw a little girl about two years younger than him, with frizzy blond hair with a finger to her lips in a "shhh" position. Then she let go of him and waved her hand in a "follow me" motion. She turned around and started to craw away. Vaughn followed her out of the bush and into a field of corn behind his house. He followed her though the corn field and up to the little girls house. He breathed a sigh of relief because he knew he was safe here. Until his father went back into the house, tired from looking for him, and went to sleep. Then he would have to go back to that house. The memory faded there. Vaughn frowned at himself. He hated his childhood memories. But he was luckily that Julia was always there to help him in his time of need. Even though she was younger; he was always dependent of her. So in return he always helped Mirabelle and Julia whenever he could. He was grateful to them.

"Vaughn. Vaughn. VAUGHN!" Mirabelle yelled when she couldn't get his attention; by doing that she brought him back to reality.

"Huh?"

"You ok? You stopped all of a sudden and got a dark look to your face for a moment." Vaughn blushed slightly for being caught lost in his memories.

"N-nothing. I was just thinking."

"Well that's good and all but did you feed the calves?" Vaughn explained to her what happened. Mirabelle smiled and nodded her head in approval. "You know she look at you like you're her big brother. Ever since we found you in one of our trees, stuck, that one day; she had always liked you." Vaughn sat down. He knew she was goanna tell about some memories of him and Julia. He loved it when she did. "She told me one day that she wanted to know if big brother would come over." Vaughn smiled. For the longest Julia, after they had found him, called him "Big Brother". It took a long while to get her to stop. "She always loved you like the brother she wanted. And whenever she saved you from that awful man, she'd always have this smile on her face that showed she was happy to have saved you. You also helped her you know. When her father left us she was always sad and lonely, but then we found you she began to enjoy life more." Vaughn smiled as Mirabelle spoke.

"Ya'll saved me, so it's the least I could do" Vaughn said when he was sure that Mirabelle was done speaking. Mirabelle smiled and got up and walked to the kitchen. She went to the stove and turned it on.

"You want some curry?" Vaughn smiled.

"Yes m'am."

"Alright then got tell Julia that I'm cooking curry for an early lunch." Mirabelle went straight to cooking without looking to see if Vaughn was doing what she asked. Vaughn got up but as he did the front door to the store flew open. Both Mirabelle and Vaughn turned and saw Elliot at the door. He was breathing hard and had sweat on his forehead. His eyes kept darting side to side as if looking for something. At that moment Julia walked in.

"Hey guys! I'm done with the animals in the barn, so what's to eat because I know someone's cooking something!" Julia saw Elliot. "Hey Elliot! Hey, you ok?" At that moment Elliot's eyes landed on Vaughn.

"Vaughn! Come quick! Misaki's having her baby!" At that moment whatever warm feeling Vaughn felt earlier disappeared in a flash.

**Duh Duh DUUUUUU! MWHAHAHA I'm sooo evil. Such a cliff hanger! Love the last sentence. Oh and this is for my "Personal editor" If you go to tell me what I need to fix in my story like add a comma there and a word there then haha MESSAGE ME! Thank you :) Hope to have the next chapter up soon. Hope its as good as this one :D Thank you For reading my fanfiction!**


	4. She's Here

**Here the awaited chapter four. oh and the chapters called She's here for two reasons. See if you can figure it out**

**WARNING: This secne might not be right for some readers. It shows a birthing scene. Not in detail but still.**

Misaki was in her bed. Dr. Trent at the foot of it. Vaughn was to her right holding her hand. His face was full of panic. Misaki could understand why. She was in the bed waiting with just Felicia and Natalie with her. When Dr. Trent came she still hadn't started giving birth. Vaughn had come in a few minutes after him with Julia and Mirabelle. Dr. Trent had told everyone to leave but Vaughn and Mirabelle. Everyone else was outside in the living room.

Misaki felt a sharp pain. She closed her eyes, and squeezed Vaughn's hand. When she opened her eyes she saw Mirabelle come in with the supplies that Dr. Trent asked for earlier. Misaki saw Mirabelle look at Vaughn so she did the same. She saw him looking at her but it was as if he wasn't really looking at her. It looked like he was looking beyond her.

"Vaughn" She called him softly. He blinked and Misaki could tell she brought him back. He smiled at her. She felt pain again and squeezed his hand. When she opened her eyes she spoke. "Vaughn." She looked at him. "You have to stay with me so you can tell me if it's a boy or a girl." A smile appeared on Vaughn's face. Tears started to form too. He couldn't say anything, so he just nodded his head. Misaki could tell she said the right thing. Then Misaki felt pain this time greater than the last. "Ahhhhh!"

"Hold on Misaki. The baby's starting to come. In just a few seconds I'll need you to push." Dr. Tent told Misaki. Misaki couldn't say anything so she just nodded. Misaki was scared. She had heard stories of women who lost their life giving birth to their child. She was scared of what would happen to Vaughn and their new child if she died.

A sharp pain shot through Misaki like a flash of lighting. Misaki screamed. She felt her hand being squeezed. She smiled to herself slightly. She knew Vaughn was most likely more scared about this than she was. She screamed again.

"Come on Misaki! Whenever I say three I want you to push." Dr. Trent Was ready for the baby and the baby was ready to come. "Ready?" Misaki gave a slight nod of her head. She gripped Vaughn's hand. As she was getting ready for when Dr. Trent said three she thought to herself. She thought that Vaughn had better not complain the next time the cow steps on his foot. "One. Two. Three!" Misaki pushed with her might. It hurt but she knew she could do it. It went like that for a minutes before Misaki finally heard crying. She looked down to see Dr. Trent holding a small little bundle handing it off to Mirabelle to clean. Misaki smiled. It was over. Now all she had to do was raise the baby and watch it grow up. Then Misaki realized something. She looked a Vaughn.

"Vaughn." He looked away from the baby and down at her. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Vaughn smiled. He removed some hair that was stuck to her forehead with sweat and kissed her.

"It's a girl. A wonderful baby girl." A huge smile spread across Misaki's face.

"Looks like I was right. You lost the bet . Now you have to be the one to take care of her if she starts crying at night." Vaughn laughed. A few weeks before they had a bet to see who was right about what gender the baby would be. Misaki said it would be a girl, and Vaughn said it was going to be a boy.

Mirabelle came up to them with the baby rapped in a towel. Misaki and Vaughn both smiled at each other than at the baby. Mirabelle handed Misaki the baby. Misaki was so happy to have the baby in her arms instead of her belly. Vaughn reached out and rubbed his finger on the baby's cheek. Misaki breathed a small sigh of relief. Vaughn wasn't scared to touch the baby.

"Well you two, what are ya'll gonna name it?" Mirabelle was eager to leave the room to tell everyone the news but she wanted to know the baby's name first. Misaki gave a little laugh.

"We decided on one name that would go for both a girl and boy. Her name shall forever be known as Hinata." Vaughn nodded in agreement. Mirabelle nodded also and left. Misaki laughed as she herd the sighs of relief and laughter coming from the other room. Misaki looked a Vaughn a smiled at the soft look he had on his face. Vaughn caught her looking at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you want to hold her?" Vaughn gave a little jump as if shocked by this question but still nodded his head. She handed him Hinata and watched as he took hold of his child. At first he was stiff but after a while he loosed up. Dr. Trent came by and examined the baby, and said he was going to stay the night. He left the room to give the two new parents time alone. It was a good few hours later before anyone of them spoke.

"Thank you Misaki..." Vaughn whispered so softly that Misaki wasn't sure she heard him.

"For what?"

"For helping me. I never thought I would fall in love, get married, or have a wonderful baby girl. When you first spoke to me I thought you were just some weird little farmer girl that didn't know what she was doing. But you learned quickly and proved me wrong... Thank you." Misaki was shocked by this but smiled all the same and reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Your welcome, and thank you for giving me a chance." Vaughn went to lean down and kiss Misaki on the lips when the door opened. They both jumped apart making the baby wiggle a little bit before settling back down. They saw Julia walk in and realized that she had a haunted look on her face. "What's wrong Julia?" Misaki asked first when Julia was next to them. Julia looked at Vaughn then at Misaki.

"Well Misaki uh you finally get to meet your in-laws now... ha...ha..." After a few seconds Vaughn stood up quickly and handed the baby to Misaki. He looked at Julia with an angry look. He understood what Julia meant.

"What do you mean! Julia you know good and well that my father died from a drug overdose after he was sent to jail! And my mother-!" Vaughn got quite all of a sudden, his face dropped, and he fell into the chair he was in just moments before. Misaki thought he was staring at Julia when she realized he wasn't; he was staring right though her. Misaki looked at Julia then back at Vaughn.

"Vaughn... What's wrong?" When he didn't answer she looked at Julia who in return only shrugged. "Vaughn... honey you've got to tell me." Vaughn turned and looked at her. He grabbed her hand.

"Misaki I told you how I never had a mother. Well the reason why was because after she gave birth to me she left my father. The reason for that because she never wanted me in the first place. It was all an accident. My father was devastated that she left. He was so upset that as soon as I could walk he didn't want to have anything to do with me. That's why he was a drug addict and abusive. Neither he nor I knew what happened to my mother. " Vaughn squeezed Misaki's hand. He looked at Julia who nodded her head as if giving him permission to continue. "So if my father died and Julia said you get to meet and in-law that means... my mother is either here or coming."

"She here actually." Everyone looked at the door only to see a women none of them had seen before. "Hello Vaughn It's nice to see you after so long." Vaughn scowled at the strange women while Misaki pulled the baby closer to her. She didn't know what Vaughn was going to do, but she knew that sometimes he lost his temper with people he didn't like. And If this women was Vaughn's mother then most likely all hell would break lose.

**So did you like it. I might take a while for me to post the fifth chapter becuase I'm not sure how I want that Chapter to go hmmmm... anyways thanks for reading! hope you can wait for the next chapter cause I CAN'T :D**


	5. Why Did This Happen?

Misaki sat awkwardly on the couch next to Vaughn. Across from them sat Vaughn's mother, Vanessa. She had light brown hair the fell to her shoulders. Her bangs were long and would have covered her eyes if she didn't have a beret to hold them back. Misaki realized that she had purple eyes like Vaughn. She was wearing and nice blouse on; with a skirt that fell to her ankles. Misaki desperately wanted to be with Hinata, but in order to get through this Misaki gave Hinata to Mirabelle to watch. It was the day after Misaki had given birth and met Miss. Vanessa. There was a lot of yelling (mostly from Vaughn) until Misaki lost it ant told everyone to shut-up and agree to meet tomorrow. Which is why Mirabelle had Hinata, and Misaki wished she was anywhere but there. Misaki glanced at Vaughn and saw the pure hatred in his glare toward his mother. Misaki felt a tingle go down her back when she glanced at him.

"So uh Ms . Vanessa uh why are you here?" Misaki asked trying to break the silence.

"Miss Vanessa. I'm single now."

"Don't you correct her! Now answer her!" Vaughn barked making Misaki jump.

"My word Vaughn. Did your father not teach you to mine your manners?" Misaki saw Vaughn's jaw clinch. Before he could say anything Misaki spoke.

"Uh I don't think it matters right now, so could you please answer my question?" Miss Vanessa was silent for a moment before she spoke again.

"Very well. I came here to see you Vaughn and meet your wife when I found out you had one."

"Ha! Why would you care? You left me with my father without a word."

"True." She paused a moment ether to think or dramatic effect. Misaki looked her up and down, and realized she most likely stopped for dramatic effect. "In truth after about 5 years after I left you and your father I felt bad about it. I knew I couldn't go back without a lot of problems occurring, But I still had to find you and see if you were ok. So I found out where you guys were living and kept tabs on you every now and again. Then one day I saw that you had gone and gotten married. I decided then that I would go meet you in your new home and meet your wife. But every time I went to start planning for the trip something would happen and I couldn't do it. Then I found out that your wife got pregnant so I knew I had the perfect chance to come meet you because you most likely wouldn't do anything with your child and wife there with us."

"...So let me get this straight you knew what was going on in my life...my entire life?" Vaughn asked after thinking for a moment. "And if that's true then you knew that my dad abused me, that he got arrested, and I had to get a job at 14 and live by myself.."

"Well yes I did and you turned out fine didn't you?" Vaughn stood up suddenly and Misaki grabbed his arm to stop him. But he got his arm free from her grasp and opened his mouth to start yelling.

"FINE! I turned out fine! Oh hell no I didn't! If you ask anyone on this studied island about how friendly I am they'll tell you the truth! I'm unfriendly! Not kind! Heartless! In fact the only person I can open up with is Misaki, and even then I don't tell her about my past all that much! Only just bits and pieces!" When Vaughn stopped for breath Misaki spoke.

"Vaughn please calm down." Misaki spoke up trying to calm Vaughn. "I'm sure she has a reason. If you'll just give her a-"

"Bull! This-" Vaughn pointed at his mother " this thing doesn't have a reason! The only reason she has now is that she needs me for something to help her!"

"You don't know that Vaughn." Misaki stood so she could be eye level with her husband. "For all you know she could just want to make up for what she did."

"Oh why would she do that!"

"Because no matter what the mother who gave birth will always love their child even if they hate the child. They will always have a small part in their heart full of love for the child."

"And how do you know this!"

"Because I became a mother not even 24 hours ago!" Vaughn took a step back when Misaki's voice rose. Misaki took a breath. "Now if you don't sit down and listen to her; I'll take a carrot and shove so far down your throat you won't be able to throw it back up." Vaughn sat down almost instantly. Misaki nodded her head. She looked over a Miss. Vanessa and saw her with an amused/confused look. "Now if you'll please continue." Miss Vanessa nodded head in thanks as Misaki sat down.

"Now I would wish to ask something of you two." She looked over at Vaughn who had a look that was mixed between a pout and a glare. "Well I guess more of you Misaki. I would like to stay here a few days or should I say a few week to help get back the lost years Vaughn and I have."

"OH HELL N-"

"Yes you can." Misaki said cutting off Vaughn. He stared at her then got up and walked quickly to the bedroom; slamming the door to show he was mad. "Are you going to stay here or at the hotel?" Misaki asked as if what Vaughn did never happened.

Miss Vanessa was still quiet and staring at the bedroom door when she spoke. "Uh shouldn't you go and uh talk to him?"

"He's fine. I know him very well to be able to know how to get him to be ok with this." Misaki said as a matter of factly.

"Uh then I'll stay at the hotel." She stood and so did Misaki. "I'll be going now. Thank you Misaki for listening to me and allowing me to stay here."

"No problem and if I didn't agree then you would have gotten a bad idea of me" Misaki smiled and Miss Vanessa learned that Misaki wasn't only kind but also very cunning. "I'll come talk to you when Vaughn's calmed down." Miss Vanessa nodded and left. Misaki heaved a sigh of relief. She looked at the bedroom door and spoke to herself. "Well either I just begun to end a long family feud, or I just gave fuel to a life time war."

**oh wow! this came out better than I thought! I did some stuff in this chapter that Ive never done before, so I'm very proud of it =D hope you like it! Can't wait for the next chapter! Thanks for reading! 3**


	6. Daddy's Girl

Misaki tapped lightly on the door that lead to the bedroom. She could hear Vaughn pacing back and forth mumbling to himself. She knocked on the door harder. The mumbling and pacing stopped.

"Vaughn? Can I come in?" No response. "Vaughn?" Still nothing. Misaki was beginning to get irritated. "I'm coming in Vaughn." Misaki opened the door. She saw that Vaughn was standing in front of the bed. He glared at her. "Alright Vaughn. There are two ways we can settle this." Misaki held up one finger. "One. We can yell till our voice go horse or till I win." She held up a second finger. "Two. You and I can talk about this quietly and figure out a way to where everyone can get along." Vaughn continued to glare at Misaki. He finally let out a ragged breath.

"Just answer one thing for me Misaki. Why did you agree to let her stay here?"

"To help you." Misaki said this as if it was the plain truth that everyone knew.

"To help me!" Vaughn's voice rose a little. "How can a woman who abandon me as a child help me!" Vaughn turned around to where he wasn't facing Misaki. "If at all that woman can hurt me even more!"

"Vaughn calm down. She feels guilty. Ok? Just let her stay a couple of day. If she starts to cause problems I'll send her away."

"She's already causing problems." Vaughn's hands gripped into fists. "I can't even spend time with my wife and newborn daughter!" Vaughn voice cracked slightly. Memories flashed into his head. Good and bad. They started off with memories of his childhood then went onto his newer memories' of Misaki. "I finally get the life I always dreamed of! I finally get someone who loves and cares for me! They even provided a child for me! A beautiful baby girl!" Vaughn could feel the tears filling up in his eyes as he spoke. "A little girl who I can shower with love and attention, and let her know that she has a father who loves her! I'll let her know every day that she's loved!" The tears were about to over flow in a matter of seconds. "But NOO! That WOMEN had to come a ruin everything!" Vaughn could feel his face getting wet from the tears rolling down his face. Misaki felt a pain hit her heart. She saw Vaughn's hand reach up and wipe his eyes. The pain in her heart increased. She could feel tears building up in her eyes. She walked forward and hugged Vaughn from behind. Vaughn froze. He could feel Misaki rubbing her face into his back.

"I'm sorry Vaughn. I didn't mean to hurt you. I swear. I just wanted you to have a chance to restore the broken bond you and your mother had." Vaughn turned back around and faced Misaki. Both their eyes were filled with tears. Vaughn gripped Misaki in a bear hug. He clung to her as if that was the only thing holding him up. "Vaughn," Misaki whispered, "let it out. Then when you're done we'll go get you baby girl so you can start bonding with her." Vaughn cried on Misaki's shoulder. He cried till there were no more tears left. Misaki cried with him. After both of them were done they looked at each. A smile broke out on their faces. They started to laugh in each other's arms.

Vaughn and Misaki walked into Mirabelle's shop hand in hand. As they walked in the saw Julia run over to them. She had a huge smile of relief on her face. Misaki started to wonder why when she heard crying coming from a baby. Misaki smiled.

"Thank Goddess you guys are here! Hinata won't stop crying!" Julia turned her head around and yelled. "Mom! Their back! Bring them the baby!" After that Misaki and Vaughn could hear the crying grow louder. They say Mirabelle come toward them carrying Hinata. Hinata was squirming in her arms.

"Oh Goddess!" Mirabelle said as she came up to them. "She won't stop crying. We've done everything." Mirabelle trusted Hinata in Vaughn's arms. Vaughn was shocked to receive the baby. Hinata got quiet in an instant. She looked up at Vaughn. Hinata reached up a little hand toward his face. Everyone stared at Vaughn, shocked. Vaughn was just as shocked as them. The three girls started to laugh.

"Who knew that Vaughn would be this good with children." Julia said through her laughter.

Mirabelle wiped her eye and looked at Hinata. "Well I can already tell that Hinata is going to be a real Daddy's girl." Misaki stopped laughing and looked at Vaughn. He was slightly blushing, but he had a slight smile on his face as he looked at Hinata.

"Well we've got to go. I promised Alisa that I would show her the child." They turned to leave, but Julia stopped Misaki. Vaughn stopped too, but Misaki made a jester with her hand that told him she'd be out there in a second.

"Uh Misaki how did everything go with Vaughn's mother?" Julia asked after Vaughn was outside.

Misaki looked at Julia then whispered, "I'll tell you later." Misaki left after saying good bye to them again.

As she walked outside she saw Vaughn having a problem with the stroller they had brought with them. He couldn't get it unfolded while holding Hinata. Misaki smiled trying to hold in her laughter. She walked up and took the stroller from Vaughn. She unfolded the stroller and allowed Vaughn to put Hinata in. After Hinata was safely in the stroller they started off toward the dock.

As they reached the dock they saw Kirk cleaning up his boat. He saw them coming and waved. As they got closer Kirk started to prepare for them to go to one of the other islands. A huge smiled appeared on his face as he saw the stroller.

"Well if it isn't Vaughn and Misaki!" Kirk waved. "Is this the little girl that I keep hearing about?" Kirk leaned down and removed the blanket that they and put over her to keep the sun off of her. He smiled at Hinata. Misaki could here Hinata giggling. Kirk put the blanket back on and stood up. "So which island can I take you guys to today?"

"Mystic Island please." Misaki told Kirk. Kirk nodded and helped Vaughn put the stroller in the boat. It took only a few minutes for them to reach Mystic island. As Misaki was getting out she heard a high pitch sequel. She turned around and saw Alisa running toward her. Alisa ran and hugged Misaki. Misaki had called ahead and told Alisa that they were coming. Misaki hugged Alisa back. Alisa saw the stroller and instantly let go of Misaki. She ran over to the stroller and took it from Vaughn.

"Come on! We have to get this poor baby out of the sun." Alisa started to walk toward the church. Both Misaki and Vaughn fallowed her.

When they finally got to the church Misaki told Alisa an Vaughn to go inside. Vaughn hesitated for a moment until Misaki flashed him a smile. After she was sure they were inside Misaki pulled out a strawberry from her pocket. She tossed it into the pond by the church. A shine started to come from the lake then the Harvest Goddess appeared. They smiled at each other in a greeting.

"It's so nice to see you Misaki. How are you?" The Harvest Goddess had a nice soft gentle smile on her face.

"Good you could say. I had my baby. A sweet baby girl. We decided to name her Hinata." Misaki smiled and let out a little laugh. "You can already tell that she's a daddy's girl." They both laughed.

"That's nice. She'll have my blessing." Misaki nodded her head in thanks. "But that's not why you gave me the strawberry is it? Not to make small talk with me." Misaki nodded her head.

"I just wanted to ask you to watch over my family till Vaughn's mother leaves. I'm worried about what's going to happen. Can...can you give me a little heads up, please?" Misaki had a little pleading in her voice.

"All I can tell you is that several things will happen. It may turn for the better or for the worse. It all depends on what you do." Misaki was kind of mad at the answer she got. But she knew she would have gotten an answer like this because the Harvest Goddess never told what was going to happen in the future.

"Well thank you for the insight. I hope the rest of you day goes good." Misaki waved good bye as the Harvest Goddess disappeared. Misaki started to walk back to the church.

**Yey! Finally got chapter 6 up! Go me Go me! Haha hope you liked this chapter. I decided to show a little of Hinata personalitly in this. Can you guess where? ;D Haha thank you for reading. and please leave a review. Even if its bad I still would like it.**


	7. So Much in so Little

Misaki walked into the church to hear Hinata crying. She saw Alisa holding Hinata trying to calm her down. Alisa finally gave up and handed Hinata back to Vaughn. She got quit in an instant. At that point Misaki was standing next to them. Alisa looked up at Misaki and smiled.

"Does she stay quiet when you hold her?" Alisa had a small laugh in her voice when she said this.

"Well after the birthing before Vaughn's mother came in I held her and she didn't cry. I guess that's a no."

"Wait Vaughn's mother?" Alisa was shocked to hear this. Misaki started to explain when Nathan came in. He saw them and started walk toward them. He smiled when he reached them.

"Hello Misaki," he nodded at her, "Vaughn," then at Vaughn. He looked at Hinata. "Is this your child."

"Yes sir." Misaki and Vaughn answered at the same time.

"My my. She a pretty one." He leaned in toward her. Hinata just giggled. "Were there any problems with the birthing?" Misaki instantly thought of Vaughn's mother coming. She stopped herself from saying anything about that.

"No sir. Everything went well." Nathan stood up straight.

"Well I suppose while you're here I'll give the child the blessing of the Harvest Goddess." He turned to Alisa. "Bring the holy water." She left. "Now," He looked at Hinata again, "What's this little one's name?"

"Hinata," Vaughn said close to a whisper. When he said her name she looked at him. A huge smile broke across her face. She started to reach for him. Nathan laughed.

"Ok well we'll get started when Alisa gets-"

"I'm back," Alisa said holding a small little water bottle full of water.

"Great now we can start."

* * *

><p>Misaki and Vaughn walked into their house tired. While they were at the church anytime Nathan had to hold Hinata she threw a fit. By the time they got done the sun was already setting. Misaki sat on the couch. Vaughn sat down next to her holding a sleeping Hinata. It took forever to put her to sleep.<p>

"You should probably go lay her down." Vaughn nodded, got up, and walk to their room. Misaki leaned her head back. She was extremely tired. She remembered what happened that morning. _Was that only this morning?_ So much had happened during that day. _There's still more to come too._ She sighed and closed her eyes. She was about to fall asleep then Vaughn shook her slightly. She opened one eye slightly and looked at him.

"She's asleep in the crib." Vaughn sat down next to Misaki. He rapped his arm around her shoulder, and she laid her head on his shoulder. They sat there in silent for the longest. "So what are we going to do about tomorrow?" At fist Misaki didn't know what he was talking about. Then she remembered. Tomorrow was the day that Vaughn's mother would start to try to be a real mother.

"I don't know... Just promise me something."

"What?"

"Try your hardest not to raise your voice anytime Hinata is in the house." Vaughn was quiet. "Also," Misaki continued, "if she wants to hold Hinata you let her." Misaki could feel his shoulder tense up. He stayed quiet. "Vaughn?" She looked up to see him staring straight ahead. He took a deep breath.

"Ok..." Misaki smiled and reached up to kiss him on the cheek. His face got slightly red. He turned toward her. He leaned down and kissed her slightly on the lips. "Thank you Misaki. Without you I wouldn't be able to do this." Misaki smiled and stood up. Vaughn just looked at her.

"I'm going to bed. Your welcome to join me."

Vaughn smiled at her. "No I think I'll go for a little walk." He stood up and grabbed a jacket. Misaki just watched him. When he got to the door he looked at her. "I promise I won't be out all night." Misaki nodded.

"See you in the morning then."

"See you." He shut the door. Misaki turned and walked into the bedroom. She saw the crib at the foot of their bed. She walked over to it. Hinata was sleeping so soundlessly. Her little chest was rising and falling in slow motion. Misaki had to contain her little laughter when she saw what Hinata was snuggled up to. It was the stuff lamb that Vaughn had slipped on earlier that week. Then Misaki realized that it was only just two or one day ago. She sighed. _So much has happened in so little time. _

Misaki Lightly touched Hinata's cheek. The grip the hand on the lamb tightened. She smiled. She could see a little silver fuzz growing on the top of her head. Her hair would look just like Vaughn's and Misaki knew this. She remembered the bright brown eyes Hinata had that resembled hers. Misaki gave a little laugh. She knew that Hinata would get away with a lot with Vaughn because of the brown eyes.

Misaki yawned. She was tired. She wanted to stay up till Vaughn would come back, but she knew he would be out for a long while. She knew he would walk out to the middle of the ranch and look up at the stars. He would close his eyes and feel the cold wind slightly blow on his face. Then he would walk to the barn and sit with the cows and sheep for a while. All threw this he would think about her, Hinata, his mother, Mirabelle, Julia, and his father. He would let his memories flood over him and welcome them. She knew he would do all of this because her own father would do this from time to time. He would just go for a walk. One night when she was six she followed him. He caught her and she asked him why he would go for walks. This is what he told her. Only he thought about her and her mother mostly.

Misaki changed her cloths and climbed into her bed. _Don't stay out to lat Vaughn. _That was the last thing Misaki thought before she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Misaki woke once again to a loud sound. She sat up to see Vaughn and Hinata nowhere in sight. Misaki quickly got dressed and ran out of the bedroom. What she saw next almost made her laugh and panic at the same time. She saw Vaughn on the floor with his head against the coffee table in his work cloths. Vaughn's mother, Miss Vanessa, holding Hinata as if she caught her. Misaki ran over to Vaughn.<p>

"Vaughn! Are you ok?" Vaughn gripped his head. He was biting his lower lip as if to keep himself from cursing. "Vaughn... If you want to curse go ahead it doesn't bother me and you know it."

Vaughn took in a deep breath. "No I won't. Not in front of my daughter." Misaki smiled. At that moment Vaughn opened his eyes and caught her smile. "Don't you laugh at me. Dang." He rubbed his head as he sat up. "Twice. TWICE this week I've hurt my head!"

"Here let me see it." Vaughn removed his hands, so Misaki could feel there. As soon as her hand touched the back of his head he flinched. "Yea your getting a huge bump back there." She turned toward Miss Vanessa. "What happened?" She was frozen for a second then shock her head slightly.

"Well... I knocked on the door because I wanted to cook breakfast for you. So After I knocked on the door Vaughn answered it. He was shocked to see me then he started to glare at me-"

"No I didn't!"

"Hush Vaughn. Now where was I... Oh yes. Anyways, so he asked me what I was doing there. I politely told him I was there to start to repair our relationship. I wanted to cook breakfast for you guys. He was quiet for a while then grumbled for me to come in." Misaki glanced at Vaughn wondering if he would protest to what she said again. He didn't. "As I came in your dog ran in and got underneath his feet as Vaughn walked backward to let me in. He tripped over the dog and Hinata flew in the air. As I caught Hinata Vaughn hit the floor and.. the coffee table." She paused as if to add effect to her words. At that moment Misaki herd a bark form behind her. She looked to see their dark brown dog, Nowaki, looking at her. His little tail was wagging at high speed. She could also see Vaughn glaring at the dog.

"Shoo shoo." Misaki said and the dog ran out the still open door. She stood up and helped Vaughn up. "Ok Vaughn you go sit on the couch. I'll bring you some ice in a second. Now Miss Vanessa, you can give Hinata back to Vaughn and start on breakfast." Miss Vanessa nodded, closed the door, and started to hand Hinata off when Misaki walked to the fridge. She got a bag and filled it up with ice. When she turned around she saw Miss Vanessa. "If you need any help just ask me."

"Thank you." Misaki started to leave but then Miss Vanessa called her name. "I was very impressed how you took slight command just then." Misaki waited for her to say more. When she didn't Misaki started again to leave.

Misaki could feel a smile grow on her face when she saw Vaughn holding Hinata. Hinata once again trying to grab at his face. He kept grabbing her hands and telling her no. She would just giggle and try again.

Misaki sat down next to Vaughn and put the bag of ice in her lap. She then took Hinata from Vaughn. He went to reach for the bag of ice when she slapped his hand in the way to tell a child no. He jerked his hand back.

"No. Let me put Hinata in her play pin then I'll put it on the bump. I want to get a look at it." With that Misaki put the bag on the couch and walked over to the play pin they got just a few days before Misaki had given birth. She sat Hinata in it a big blanket/pillow bed. Misaki walked back to the couch and grabbed the ice. "Ok now turn around so I can see the bump." Vaughn did so. Misaki lifted the hair over the bump. It was a big and red. Misaki let go of the hair then slowly applied the icepack. She could see Vaughn tense up. "Here now hold it in place." She waited till he had the ice pack in his hand on the bump before she spoke again. "I'll go see if I can help your mother. You stay here."

"She's not my mother and I got to go to work."

"Oh no you're not! With A bump as big as yours you're not going anywhere."

"But-"

"No buts. Now sit there like a good boy and-" Misaki was cut off by the door bell. She sighed as she got up. "I got it," She yelled. She walked over to the door. She started to brace herself for whatever was behind that door. Many surprising things had happened that week so she knew to be prepared for the worst. She opened the door, and what she saw shocked her so much she almost closed the door.

**So longest chapter yet... hope you liked it... I guess thats it... Well please review and thank you!**


	8. The Start

Misaki started at the huge box in front of her. She was frozen in place. Her mind raced as it tried to figure out why that box would be there. As she stood there she saw someone come from around the box. It was Chen.

"Good day Misaki." He bowed his head to her in a greeting. He looked at the box then put his hand on it. "This came in yesterday, but I heard you were busy so I decided to deliver it this morning. Hope you don't mind." Misaki shook her head.

"N-no I don't mind. In fact we were all up anyways." Misaki stepped to the side. "Won't you come in out of the winter cold?" Misaki looked at the box. "Uh let me get Vaughn to help you with that." Chen nodded his head and stepped into the house Misaki closed the door. "Vaughn," Misaki called. It took a few seconds for Vaughn to reach her. "Chen brought a package can you help him?"

"Sure," Vaughn said with a nod of his head. He opened the door and started to walk outside when he saw the box. "Holy!" He looked at Chen then back at the box then a Chen. "How did you get this up here?" Chen just smiled and stepped around Vaughn outside. Vaughn then looked at Misaki. She smiled then whished them good luck as she walked away. Vaughn sighed and walked outside to help Chen.

Misaki walked into the kitchen giggling to herself. When she stopped she saw Miss Vanessa looking in the cabinets. She pulled out a skillet and set it on the stove. She continued to pull out to prepare for breakfast. Misaki quickly realized the she didn't know that she was there. Misaki just stood there and watched. She stood there for the longest until Vaughn called her name. At that moment Miss Vanessa turned around and saw Misaki standing there. Misaki felt embarrassed for being caught.

"Do you need something?" Miss Vanessa had little question in her voice.

"I uh just uh," Misaki looked around then saw the junk draw they had slightly opened. She saw a pocket knife in it. "I need a pocket knife to open the package we just got." Misaki quickly went over and got the knife. She quickly left the kitchen. She walked swiftly over to Vaughn. He looked over at her and saw her with the knife.

"Hey just what we needed." He took the kinfe from her. "Ok let's get this puppy on its side so we can open it." Him and Chen slowly laid the box on its side. Vaughn opened the knife and started to open the box. "Alright time to see what's in this." He opened the box quickly and opened the flap. As soon as he did though a squeal left Misaki's mouth. She rushed over and grabbed something out of the box. It was a huge stuff bear.

"Oh my gosh!" She hugged the bear. It fur was soft to her skin. She had to struggle to keep from falling over. The bear was almost twice her size. "It's been forever since I've seen this!" As Misaki hugged the bear Vaughn started to look threw the box some more. He pulled out two smaller packages and a bunch of baby toys. Misaki saw the baby toys and quickly got on the floor and started to look at them closely. "Oh my gosh! These are all the toys I use to play with when I was little!" She looked over at Vaughn. He was holding a letter. "Read it Vaughn!" Vaughn smiled he could tell the excitement that was in her voice.

"Ok ok hold on." He looked at the front of the letter. "It's from your parents." He opened the letter and pulled out a folded sheet of notebook paper. "'Dear Misaki, we hope your life is filled of life now. After you had told us that you were pregnant your father and I decided to pack up all your old toys and send them to you. We thought your child would love to play with these toys as much as you did.'" Vaughn glanced at Misaki. her face didn't show any emotions. "'Though we don't know the gender of the child we at least know that they'll love the bear. We also put in something that both you and Vaughn will like. They should be in small little boxes. The boxes should have your names on them. Now before you get bored with this letter I'll get to the main point. I wish the best of luck to you, Vaughn, and your new family member. If I'm doing my math right you should get this after you had birth. Your father will hopefully find some time to come down and visit you two. Our prayers are full of you two (or should I say three now?). Love you even from as far away as we are. Love Mom and Dad.' Hmm well..." Vaughn looked at Misaki. She was silent. He looked at Chen. "Thanks for bringing this." Vaughn stood up. "I'll walk you out." He walked Chen to the door. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem Vaughn. We'll see you later." Chen left. Vaughn closed the door after him. He turned to look at Misaki. She was still ever so still. Vaughn walked over to her. He looked at her face. She had a slight frown on it. "Misaki you ok?" There was silence before Misaki responded to him.

"Vaughn…" Her voice trailed off. She looked at him. "Vaughn we have to send the toys back."

"Why would we do that?" Vaughn was in sudden confusion.

"Well…" Misaki looked at the other toys. "We could keep the other toys but the bear has to go back…"

"Why?" The grip around the stuff bear tightened when Vaughn asked this.

"Because…." Her voice trailed off again.

"Why!" There was almost an urgent sound to Vaughn's voice when he asked this again.

"Because…" A slight blush found its way to Misaki's face. "Because…" She quickly shoved her face into the bear. "Because I can't give this bear up to Hinata. I'll most likely sleep with it at night!" Vaughn lost his balance slightly when he heard Misaki say this. He gave a slight nervous laugh. He saw Misaki rubbing her face in the bear's side.

"Uh how about I take this and put it in our room for the time being before we uhh send it back." Vaughn took the bear from Misaki. She was slightly upset that he did so but was very happy. She looked at the box that Vaughn had pulled out that had her name on it.

"I'll look at it later." She stood up and grabbed the toys. She took them over to the play pen. Hinata looked up at her. "Here you go Hinata. New toys from grandma and grandpa." Hinata's eyes grew at the sight of the new colorful things. She instantly started to play with them. Misaki smiled at the sight of it.

After a while of watching Hinata Misaki turned around. She saw Vaughn making his way to the front door. From the way she saw him walking to the door it was as if he was trying to act normal while trying to get away with something.

"Vaughn." Misaki called his name normally but it had a strict ring to it. Vaughn froze with his hand hovering over the door knob. "I've done stated that you're not going into work today. Plus your mother is making us breakfast so you're at least staying for that." At that moment Misaki and Vaughn could hear Miss Vanessa calling. "Correction made us breakfast." Misaki gave a little laugh and picked up Hinata. Vaughn just smiled and watched her. Watching her carry Hinata to the kitchen made him think that this was how a family was supposed to act. He followed her.

Misaki sat Hinata in a high chair. She was so happy that they had gotten as a gift. She sat in her chair and looked at the food in front of her. Everything looked so good. She could tell where Vaughn got his skills for cooking from, even if she didn't teach him. Vaughn sat across from her. Miss Vanessa sat the end of the table. Misaki could see Vaughn's body tense up suddenly. She began to wonder why when Miss Vanessa spoke.

"So, Misaki tell me about you." Misaki took a deep breath.

"Well I am an only child. My parents owned a farm, so I grew up knowing how to farm. We lived near a city so my parents were able to sell their crops to stores in the city. We were always well off." Misaki paused for a moment to eat. "I'm a drop out of collage because I quickly realized that my heart belonged to farming. I also knew that I didn't want to stay with my parents all my life. A couple of weeks after I dropped out I had heard of Sunshine Island. Something just told me that this was the place to start my own farming career." Misaki looked at Vaughn. "Luckily I did, though. I was able to meet Vaughn and start a family."

"Hmm." Miss Vanessa was silent as she ate her food. "How are your parents doing now?"

"Good." Misaki paused for a moment. "They've become a main supply for some stores in the city."

"Do they have people who help them?"

"Yes ma'am. They have a few workers that are close friends. But only about three to four. My parents believe that the vegetables/fruit will be better if worked by only those two with no help." Misaki giggled. "But they realized that they need help so they got a few."

"Of course they would do that." Misaki was shocked at what she said.

"Uh what do you mean?"

"It would be stupid if they didn't get any help." Misaki's grip around her fork tightened.

"Yes it would be, but they are smart people."

"Hmm." Miss Vanessa started to eat her food again. At that moment Misaki felt a hand on her hand. She looked up to see Vaughn. She nodded her head at him to show that she was ok. He nodded back and removed his hand. Vaughn made a low rumbling noise in his throat.

"What are you going to do today Misaki?" Misaki thought for a moment. She opened her mouth only to be interrupted by Miss Vanessa.

"I was hoping that Misaki would be a dear and show me around town." Both Misaki and Vaughn stared at Miss Vanessa. Miss Vanessa picked up her napkin and dabbed her mouth before she spoke again. "Is that a problem?" Misaki hesitated before he replied.

"No. No problem." Miss Vanessa stood up stopping Misaki from saying more.

"Good." Miss Vanessa walked over to the sink and started to wash her plate. "Vaughn with are you going to do." Vaughn looked at Misaki as if unsure of what to say. Misaki smiled and spoke for him.

"Vaughn got a big bump on his head when he hit the table. I want him to stay home but I know he won't." Misaki looked at Vaughn. "We're going to go with you so I can tell Mirabelle that you need to take it easy. I know you won't" Vaughn frowned at Misaki as she smiled at him. He stood up and walked over to the sink.

"Fine," he mumbled. Miss Vanessa took Vaughn's plate and started to wash it. Vaughn looked at Hinata. "Are you going to feed her?" Vaughn's face got red. Misaki smiled at him.

"Sure! I'll do it right here and now." Vaughn's face turned beat red . He quickly left the kitchen.

"Tell me when you guys are ready to go!" Misaki giggled as she picked up Hinata to feed her.

Misaki walked into the living room. She smiled when she saw Vaughn dressing Hinata. Hinata looked at him with big brown eyes. Vaughn was having trouble putting Hinata's arm threw the shirts arm hole. The shirt had little sheep on it with a bright green background. After much struggling form Hinata Vaughn was finally able to put her arm threw. He had a look of accomplishment on his face. Misaki giggled giving her away. Vaughn looked at her.

"You ready?" Misaki nodded.

"Yep." Misaki looked around for Miss Vanessa. "Where's your mother?" Vaughn gritted his teeth together.

"She's not my mother," he said threw gritted teeth. He sighed trying to calm himself down. He stood up with Hinata in his arms. He looked at Misaki. "She went to the bathroom. She should be out any mi-"

"I'm out now Vaughn." Misaki and Vaughn turned around to see Miss Vanessa. She reached up and flattened her hair. She saw them looking at her. "Yes?" Misaki shook her head to clear it of any thoughts.

"Uh nothing. Shall we be going." Miss Vanessa looked Misaki up and down and started toward the door. Misaki looked at Vaughn. He was glaring at Miss Vanessa. "Vaughn." Misaki hissed his name like a snake. Vaughn looked at her as if he hadn't done anything long. "Vaughn grab the stroller." Vaughn looked at Misaki for a moment before he grabbed the stroller. He handed Hinata to Misaki and unfolded the stroller. He took Hinata back and strapped her into the stroller. He stood up straight and looked at Misaki.

"Ready?" He pushed the stroller up to where he stood next to Misaki. He held out her hand for her to hold. Misaki smiled and took it.

"Ready." They walked to the door. Misaki took in a deep breath. _Please let today go good. Please oh please._ Even as Misaki thought this she knew something would happen.

**I'M SOOO SORRY FOR THE REALLY LATE UPDATE AND THE CRAPPY CHAPTER! I've had writers block for this story for so long! as you can see I've posted up several other stories in hope that they will cure the writers block that I have for this story. Didn't really work. I hopefully will have the next chapter up after I update this other story I'm working on and finish a bunch of one-shots. SORRRY AGAIN FOR NOT UPDATING SOON! Please review even if your mad at me. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
